


A Woman's Worth

by supremelove (RotaRegion)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/supremelove
Summary: When Ruth Bader Ginsburg falls ill yet again, it's up to Marianne Williamson and her crystals to delay the inevitable, preferably by four years.
Relationships: Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Marianne Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Woman's Worth

Ruth Bader Ginsburg lay frail in her bed, feeling as if she was about to die. Her bones felt hollow and her stomach twisted and flared. However, she didn't want to go to the hospital, as it meant she may not be available for her next session of oral arguments, and though they had done them over the phone before, they probably wouldn't do it for one Justice only. She also didn't want any doctors urging her to retire, because retirement was the last thing she wanted while that buffoon was in office and would be for four more years. Ginsburg had already been hearing talks about Amy Coney Barrett, a name she dreaded. 

But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Ginsburg released an official Supreme Court press release. It discussed her condition and how she didn't want any doctors to see her, but ended with this line: "Marianne Williamson, I would appreciate if you helped me."

\---

Marianne Williamson awoke to her name trending on Twitter along with Ruth Bader Ginsburg. She was curious to see what she had to do with the Justice, so she checked the tags. A sickly RBG had called her out by name in a press release from the Supreme Court! Marianne didn't know what to think. She was humbled by RBG wanting to see her, but upset that RBG felt ill. But on the issue of going to see her, she didn't need to be told twice.

After carrying her bag of healing equipment into the Ginsburg estate, Marianne met up with Justice Ginsburg. The Justice looked so calm and refined, her wrinkled face popping out from a deep red comforter that seemed warm enough to melt a Ruth Bader Iceberg, and propped up against a matching, tasseled pillow. Being so close to Ginsburg, Marianne felt a stirring within her. "Hello, Justice Ginsburg," said Marianne warmly.

"Hello, Marianne," Ginsburg croaked.

\---

Finally, her last hope had arrived. Marianne Williamson may have been considered "woo-woo" to others, but at this moment, Ginsburg believed in her. She also enjoyed seeing Marianne's beautiful face and the warmth that shone out from within. 

"I see you have been having problems, Justice," said Marianne. "I can try to help you with them, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"So, first I would like for you to drink this lavender water. It's great for your soul." Marianne reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle filled with a slightly purple clear liquid. She pressed the mouth to Ginsburg's lips and tilted it in. As the water flowed past her lips, Ginsburg smiled a little. Removing the bottle, Marianne said, "What do you think?"

"It makes me feel a little better," said Ginsburg.

"You want to feel a lot better?" Marianne winked. She stood over Ginsburg, holding her head in her hands and staring into her face, Marianne's thoughts making her run through the verdant landscape of Ginsburg's shimmering eyes.

Ginsburg felt a lot of feelings flood her at once, including a stirring under her gown and a sense of confusion at it. Then, she found herself pursing her lips. Looking at Marianne's soft beauty was getting to be too much for her, and she knew it. She didn't know what to do. Marianne was so wonderful, but-

And then Marianne kissed her.

Ginsburg's eyes closed as she saw rainbows dance before them. Marianne's tongue ran along the inside of Ginsburg's mouth. They stayed like that for a few wonderful moments before Marianne pulled away. "How was that?" asked Marianne.

"I... I want more..." Ginsburg knew this wasn't just about healing anymore. She heated up as she knew all she wanted was Marianne Deborah Williamson. Being able to cling to the Court for a while longer was a nice bonus, but she could die happy tomorrow if it meant she could have Marianne.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Marianne pulled down Ginsburg's mountain of blankets and saw her fragile body wrapped in a silken lavender gown. She manipulated it to show Ginsburg's chest, sagged and wrinkled but with hard, rubicund nipples. "Ooh, I like," purred Marianne. She returned to her bag, from which she pulled a small, smooth orb of pale quartz. "This will increase your spiritual health intensely. It's my orb."

Marianne started rolling the orb over Ginsburg's chest, Ginsburg shivering at the cool feeling of the crystal. She swirled it around Ginsburg's nipples without touching them. Ginsburg felt herself heating up despite the cold feeling on her. Then, Marianne slid the orb across Ginsburg's nipples. This caused Ginsburg to start getting wet despite herself. Marianne cracked a grin and rolled the orb up and down Ginsburg's left nipple, massaging it softly. Ginsburg sighed, and Marianne did the same to the other nipple, rubbing it in intensely. Ginsburg continued to enjoy the feeling, then Marianne pulled the orb away.

"All right, Justice. We are going to take this to the next level, so that we can have you for a long time." Marianne pulled up Ginsburg's gown, leaving her area uncovered. A mound of silvery hair crowned Ginsburg's perfect slit. "What you need from me is some yonic healing. A yoni is-"

"Marianne, I've been around for a while. I'm quite familiar with the concept of a yoni."

"That's good, because yours is looking absolutely beautiful. It's the perfect portal to heal you through, I just know it." Marianne spread out Ginsburg's legs. "Want to try it?"

Ginsburg slowly nodded.

"All right, then." Marianne ran a quivering finger up and down Ginsburg's shimmering slit. She spread the soft, velvet lips apart with two fingers, then used the other hand to insert one. Ginsburg moaned. She was simply pleased to feel something again. Marianne smiled and added another, using them to spread Ginsburg's walls. Ginsburg weakly pressed up into them. Marianne started to slide them in and out, slickened by Ginsburg's wetness. She used them to push against Ginsburg's sensitive areas, making her moan harder and grind on them more. As Marianne pumped her fingers, she used the other hand to rub above them, causing Ginsburg to cry out from the sensation. She kept moving her hands, and when she reached her peak, Ginsburg's hips snapped upward and she came around Marianne's fingers.

Marianne pulled her hands back from Ginsburg, sucking her fingers. As Ginsburg came down, she was still in disbelief of how great Marianne made her feel. "Marianne... it was wonderful," she sighed.

"You're going to get some more, my Justice." Marianne leaned her head down between Ginsburg's still shaking legs, then started to taste her, starting with a brief kiss. She swirled her tongue around the puffed area, sliding her tongue down her weeping slit and playing in the tender folds. After lashing her tongue across her, Marianne slipped her tongue into Ginsburg, curling it against her walls and making her let out moans. As Marianne nuzzled her, Ginsburg started to shiver. She tensed up as Marianne caressed her inner thighs. Then, Marianne pulled out her tongue and slid it across Ginsburg's pearl. Ginsburg let out a loud moan and pressed upwards, then grabbed a handful of Marianne's flowing hair. Marianne then started to suck there. Ginsburg intensely rubbed herself against Marianne's mouth as she found her release again, twitching and dripping as Marianne pulled away.

"You taste so heavenly. That's how I know you liked it." Marianne looked at the quivering Ginsburg, then started to undress. Ginsburg admired her supple body, with her lower regions being a garden of dark, entwined hair. Marianne then bent to pick up some more objects from her bag, her shapely rear being put on display. Ginsburg grinned, and then she noticed what she had picked up.

In one hand, Marianne held a glistening rod of beautiful rose quartz; in the other hand she held rods of glowing opalite and deep amethyst.

"Marianne? What are you doing with those?" asked Ginsburg, though she already had an idea.

"These rods are an essential step to your healing." Marianne climbed onto Ginsburg's bed holding the rose quartz rod, but set the others aside. She started to trace Ginsburg's body with it, from her delicate collarbones to her wilted breasts to her narrow hips to her soft thighs, and finally pressing between them. Ginsburg felt herself start to grind onto the rod. As she did, she soaked it. 

Marianne then rubbed the tip of the rod against Ginsburg's entrance, with Ginsburg pressed against it. As Ginsburg's pink layers swallowed the pink rod, she began to moan. Marianne guided the other end of the rod into herself, sighing as she did so. They each slid down the rod, feeling it press against their elegant insides, then slid almost off it. Marianne pushed it all the way into Ginsburg, then Ginsburg pushed it all the way into Marianne, and they moaned at the cool, strong feeling of it. They then took it at the same time again, pushing onto it until they reached each other. And as they did so, their legs immediately wrapped around each other. Ginsburg then started grinding her yoni against Marianne's, their wild carpets interlocking. Marianne pressed back, enjoying the feel of Ginsburg on her.

Then, Marianne reached for the other wands. She placed the amethyst wand in Ginsburg's wide-open, moaning mouth and the opalite wand in her rear. Ginsburg started to sweat and heat up at being filled with these tools of healing, almost gagging on the amethyst rod. She used one hand to slide it in and out of her mouth as she pressed against the dawn-pink rod in her as well as Marianne's lustrous yoni. Marianne started to press herself down faster, and Ginsburg did the same, her body shaking with waves of pleasure and healing. Their lower lips kissed each other.

Then, Ginsburg and Marianne came around the crystal rod, seeing stars before their eyes as their yoni slammed against each other.

They pulled themselves off the rod, and Marianne pulled the other rods out of Ginsburg. She then took the rose wand and stuck the end that had been inside her into Ginsburg's mouth. "Yoni nectar facilitates the healing process," intoned Marianne. Ginsburg sucked it for a few seconds, then popped it out of her mouth. Marianne sucked the other end, then pulled it out. "Thank you, Justice Ginsburg. I've always wanted to help you."

"No, thank you. I love you, Marianne..." 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you, RBG."

Ginsburg lay back in her bed, being given new awareness by this amazing experience. She felt like she had ascended to a higher plane, yet remained on the earthly Supreme Court. Yes, she was ready to go back to work the next day.

And, as it ended up, for four more years: the happiest years she had, with Marianne by her side.


End file.
